narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Styx Uchiha
| |1,2,3,4}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.2 |tab1 = Custom |tab2 = Default }} |affiliations= Amegakure |clan= Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan |village of birth= Kirigakure |village of residence= Amegakure |girlfriend= |father= |aunt= |brothers= |brothers in law= |sisters= |sister in law= |son= |nephews= |nieces= |rank= |registration=186734 |genin age=10 |chunin age=12 |jonin age=14 |kage age=16 |nature types=Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release, Wind Release, Wood Release, Poison Release, Yang Release, Yin Release, Yin-Yang Release |unique traits= Paper Ninjutsu Master (Uses Black Paper) Suiton Master Possess the Rinnegan |uchiha=4 |senju=4 |rinnegan=6 |weapons= Chakra Receiver Chakra Disruption Blades Explosive Tag Kunai Paper Poison Senbon Shuriken Sword of Disruption Umbrella Wire Strings |attire= Cloak with Hood Black Shirt Black Pants Open-Toed Boots Respirator |ring= |position = |earth release= |fire release= |lightning release= |eternal sharingan= |general= Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Chakra Sensing Technique Clone Technique Generic Sealing Technique Haze Clone Manipulated Shuriken Technique Rope Escape Technique Shadow Clone Technique Shadow Shuriken Technique Silent Killing Summoning Technique (Salamanders)(Albatrosses) Flying Thunder God Technique (Learned from Athos) Hero's Seal (Back Left Hand) Unsealing Technique: Paper Snowstorm |paper ninjutsu= |rinnegans= |sharingans = |water release= |wind release= |wood release= }} ---- is the . Currently travelling. Appearance is a twenty year old Shinobi with midnight black hair, and deep blue eyes. In addition to relatively pale skin due to living in constant rain. His usual attire consists of a hooded cloak with the red clouds covered by black sheets of paper. Personality , is a nice, carefree guy who is friendly to almost everyone he meets. But during a fight he becomes an almost different person losing his carefree and friendly demeanor to a serious, strategist ready to take on anything. History Early Years was born in Kirigakure no Sato, but was taken to at the age of two by a rain ninja hopping the child would be powerful like his father, . He was taken care of by several Jōnin and looked after by the and later by the . He applied to the Ninja Academy at the age of five to become a Shinobi like his ancestors. During the time he was at the Academy he excelled being the top of his class and started studying Kami or Paper Ninjutsu modeling it after the 's own Paper style. While he was at the academy he was a friendly usually happy sort of child, unaware of the pain that filled the country. While one day he formed his dream of becoming , being inspired by the . Shinobi Life After graduating the academy at the age of ten, he was placed on a squad with two other genin and a jōnin. Much like every other Shinobi is. One of the genin was learning to become a medical ninja, while the other one focused primarily on Taijutsu. During a mission to protect a caravan of travelling merchants from any bandit. was caught in a fight for his life, causing him to unlock the sharingan, dubbing him an . Throughout the time he was a genin he later discovered that his primary chakra type is Suiton which was extremely unusual for any member of the Clan with Katon being his secondary. As a genin him and his squad as well as members from other squads went on various missions ranging from easy D-ranked missions to even accomplishing an A-ranked mission. While he was a genin he grew into what others would could a young prodigy. As he grew older he became stronger and smarter, prevailing in his studies of Kami, Suiton, and Katon. At the age of twelve he became the only member of his squad to become a Chūnin and became a Jōnin just a few years later at the age of fourteen. As a Jōnin he found out that he had two older siblings, Hyuugan and Keiruyoru. While during an assassination mission he was attacked by a rogue ninja from the Hōzuki Clan that was guarding his target. The two fought vigorously, but the outcome favored . While he was searching his former target he found an interesting scroll containing the secrets to Hydrification Technique, but due to him keeping it a secret he rarely uses it. As not wanting to get attacked from other members Hōzuki Clan or others searching for the secrets of the infamous technique. With him becoming an exceptional Shinobi he was chosen to become the after the civil war, which involved the overthrow of the . However, he had achieved his dream of becoming , being only at the age of sixteen. During his time as he killed his best friend and girlfriend, Sesshoryu, do to unexpected circumstances, which caused him to unlock his Mangekyō Sharingan. After much grief and time, he then met Shadowfeather and they quickly fell in love with each other and ended up getting married and having two beautiful twin girls, Ume and Hoshi. However, the marriage didn't last due to problems and he left her. She is currently deceased. During his short time as the village prospered in activity and members, having only a small conflict with a jashinist known as Bocchiere. But due to a later fallout he had to relinquish his position as . After being the After relinquishing his position and choosing the new , . Relieving himself of his position of he continued his training with his goal to become strong enough to protect the village and everyone he loved. Soon after this time he met the love of his life and current wife, . The two dated for a time before moving their relationship to a deeper scale. The two having fallen deeply in love, soon married afterwards. However, after his wedding with , he traveled to Iwagakure no Sato to study Doton for a short. While he was in Iwagakure no Sato he was challenged to a fight by an ninja known as Yunik. Who was seeking to gain more power by taking the eyes of another . was able to defeat his opponent he allowed him to live, but he took the man's eyes. Leaving Iwagakure no Sato he traveled back to with several scrolls on Doton and a jar with Yunik's eyes. With takes Yunik's eyes he had them implanted allowing him to gain the fabled Eternal Mangkeyō Sharingan. After recovering from the eye transplant, he decided to join the ranks of the infamous , that lie in secret in . While in the he managed to unlock Wood Release or Mokuton as it's also called. With his new found ability he focused on wood manipulation. Quickly exploring the depths he could achieve with the new Kekkei Genkai he had achieved. While working on wood manipulation he was injured in an accident, requiring life saving surgery. After recovering from a near-death experience he was able to unlock the mythical Rinnegan. Just like , his father did before him. A few weeks after his wife gave birth to their son, Niel. A healthy baby boy that looks like his father, but has his mother's eyes. Return of the The with the group still in , began regaining its members, as it now sets out for its goal, to capture the Gedō Mazō. With its members now searching for the statue to begin phase one of their plans. With a 's first stop being Iwagakure no Sato, during his time there he didn't find any information on the statue but in turn gained the help of the Tsuchikage. In Kirigakure no Sato as stop number two, no information was gained of the encounter but was able to sign with the Salamanders. Signing the contract thanks to Sabumaru, a Mist Shinobi. While he resided within for a while training in various fields of ninjutsu and getting stronger even unlocking the Preta Path for his Rinnegan during this time. As well as allowing him enough time to complete a custom rain jutsu he was working on and as well as Chidori. Shortly after learning Chidori he visited the Village Hidden in the Grass, Kusagakure no Sato. After staying in Kusagakure no Sato for a while after many different events he returns to having made new friends as well as new allies. Return of the Shortly after 's return to he spoke with the , . It was during that time in which the had revoked his position as active kage and returned it back to the . Shortly after becoming active once more left the village for a tournament in which Otogakure no Sato was hosting. proceeded to enter the village on accounts to observe the tournament and to speak with the Rokudaime Otokage who happened to be non other than his father, . He proceeded to his father's office though his father wasn't alone like he had hoped but instead there were several other kages along with his parent. During the time placed those will under a genjutsu to show the man's past. A memory about the man losing his wife and newborn daughter. Both killed by bandits that lead to the hatred that felt. Feeling angered by what was shown about the death of what possibly was his half-sister and a stepmother this feeling allowed to gain full access to his Rinnegan. He resided within Otogakure no Sato for a few days but never talked to his father. Following the time he left and returned to where he stayed rather exclusively for quite a while until a few new shinobi showed up in after a brief testing spar with the two shinobi he offered one of them, Akumu, a position as a personal bodyguard. Shortly after hiring Akumu, left the village to go on a personal trip to Kusagakure to visit his brother, and and sister-in-law, to visit their two new children, and . Shortly after his arrival in Kusagakure, resigned his position as active on his eighteenth birthday. The position of active kage once again returning to . The Next Step After returning to with Isano and Akumu. Styx had a fallout with his marriage a mere few days after his wedding anniversary with his wife. The reason being the two had grown increasingly apart for a few months. After returning to his home village he started focusing solely on training increasing his physical limits as well as working on his Suiton Ninjutsu. After spending a time in his home village he decided to travel about going to a couple different villages including, Yukigakure and a quick stop at Kirigakure. He was planning on going to Uzushiogakure but heard that the village had been transported to another location. So rather than seeking it out he headed home. Staying in the village for a little bit before he received news of his brother-in-law, Tsuyo, passing away by removing the two-tailed beast that was sealed within him. After hearing the news he was deeply saddened by the death. Styx is currently still with in Amegakure, training as well just going through life. After receiving a visit from his Himawari, his sister-in-law, she explained about being unsatisfied in her relationship. In the heat of the moment the Styx started having a secret relationship with his sister-in-law. After going on like this for a while Himawari did leave his brother, Chio, and came to Amegakure to be together with Styx and brought along two of her children, Ren and Rini. Soon after she arrived Styx proposed to her and now the two are engaged. After a short while Styx was contacted by the former Otokage, Hazama for a deal of sorts. For the arrangement Styx would teach Hazama Paper Ninjutsu in return for learning Dokuton, or Poison Release. Styx thinking this would be a rare opportunity agreed to the deal and the two rendezvoused to follow through with the deal. Abilities Chakra Affinities Due to having the Rinnegan, has an affinity for all of the basic elemental types, but because he didn't always have it he focuses more on using Suiton over anything else. Kami Ninjutsu Being a ninja from , Kami or Paper Ninjutsu was exposed to him as a child. With him growing a liking to it he has practiced it since he first learned and is now a master at using it. Kenjutsu has been practicing with a sword for a few years, making him still quite inexperienced with the use of his sword. However he doesn't use his sword very often only when needed. Summonings With the help of a mist Shinobi known as Sabumaru he signed the contract with the Salamanders making them his primary summons. His other summons range from a variety of creatures with the help of his Rinnegan. Mokuton Being a descendent from the Clan he has the ability to manipulate wood and use the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. Having trained little in this field and recently unlocking the power; he only knows a few different jutsus. Sharingan Also being a descendent from the Clan he unlocked the Sharingan at the age of ten. Having no idea of his heritage at the time he found out he was part of the Clan. Ever since he unlocked it he's trained with it going as far as incorporating it with his jutsus and achieving the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Rinnegan Due to his heritage in both and Clan he gained the ability to evolve his sharingan to the legendary Rinnegan, much like his father achieved before him. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male